


Chutzpah

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [238]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Sherlock and Molly are BFFs, a bit crackly, after first meeting, aka Best Friends Forever, first time implied, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chutzpah: noun: ˈhu̇t-spə, ˈḵu̇t-, -(ˌ)spä: personal confidence or courage that allows someone to do or say things that may seem shocking to others</p>
<p>Yiddish khutspe, from Late Hebrew ḥuṣpāh</p>
<p>First Known Use: 1883</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chutzpah

**Author's Note:**

> For my fellow writers; if you have the guts to put your work out there, please, please do NOT tag your work as unworthy, or 'not good'. You will have critics enough, do not be your worst. Written in love, take it as you will.

John would never know the chutzpah it took for Sherlock to wink at him as he left the lab that day. He never knew that Sherlock collapsed against the wall as soon as the door shut behind him, muttering to himself, wondering aloud what the hell had he just done. He sat there, eyes closed, focused on the simple act of not passing out until Molly sat down next to him, leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"He's perfect."

"Hmm? What are you on about, Hooper?"

"He's not afraid of you, he wants to be useful, and he's perfectly -"

"What, Hooper? He's perfectly, uhm, what?"

"Lovely. Those eyes, did you see them?"

"How could I not?" He whispered. 

"He's not straight."

"How do you know?"

"The way he looked at you. Not straight, maybe bi, but definitely not completely straight. Now, get out of here and try to make a dent in that flat of yours, before tomorrow. You'll need that chair from Mrs. Hudson, the one whatshisnametheoneweneverspeakof left when -"

"Right. Chair."

"Breathe, sweetie; remember, though boring, breathing is important." She kissed the top of his head and winked at him as she helped him to stand. 

"And those parts, I gave you last month, you might want to take them out of the microwave?"

"It's an experiment, Molly - I can't remember what, but I knew I started it for some reason - you can't expect - right. Eyeballs out of the microwave. Anything else?"

"Be polite?"

"Polite. Ohhhh-kay."

"Uhm, don't call him a moron?"

"Right. Nix on the moron. Idiot okay?"

"It's a bit not good, but if you must."

"You really think he likes me?"

"Go! Text me if you need help cleaning."

 

Two days later...

 

Thank you - SH

For? - MH

You were right. - SH

About? - MH

Definitely not straight. - SH

Oh good. How was -? - MH

Gotta go, he's waking up - SH


End file.
